Baldur's Journal
by Locke Watcher
Summary: It started all so simiply A grand melee thanks to my 'friends' and rivials. Then my world changed, but is it for the better? Will I ever see my beloved again?


The day started just like any other for one Ranma Saotome, being thrown out the window and forced to spar against his father. During the match, being thrown into the small pond, triggering his curse that turned him into a female version of himself. And shortly after throwing his own father into it (the pond) in revenge, being called for breakfast where he would have to fend off his father's chopsticks and his fiancée's anger management problem. Such is the life of one Saotome Ranma, a life filled with Chaos and Pain. ...Which ever god declared that his life for his or her own entertainment, should be both thanked and killed, with Ranma leaning towards the killing at this point.

Normally Ranma would just endure the pain and hide it, but even someone with a heart similair to Urmashia Keitaro, could not endure everything. After breakfast, Ranma and Akane left for school, abliet at a slower pace then normal because they somehow left for school early. As Ranma fence-walked, he started to think about the way his life is, 'Yets see here, I have kamis' know how many would-be wives, good clothes, a curse that forces me to understand just when to buy said clothes, free food, free roof-over-my-lazy-head, and my Art. I wouldn't complain with this, but with my curse and my fiancées, my life is a living hell. What I wouldn't give to get rid of just one variable... and an author that spent too much time trying to learn geometry a few years ago.'

Ranma just signed in defeat, knowing that anything is possible, yet impossible at the same time. And as things go in Nermia, things just went down-hill from there. The first thing to happen was that damn face clobbering bike, owned and ridden by one Xiam Pu. The second was the appearance of one insane gymnast, that could give a person a nosebleed, if the gymnast did not laugh that... annoying laugh of her's, first. I would go on with the third thing that happened before (if) Ranma and Akane reached school, but others have done the same thing, and I'm sure that you all of the imagation to image the coming grand melee of every person that want Ranma for something. Just do not be surprised if you see George W. Bush Jr. coming here and asking Ranma to use his influence to track down and kill some terrorists along with a god or two.

As the battle progress, Ranma somehow escapes the center of the conflict with out a scratch, only to find Kuno in front of him. And this time, Kuno is holding a strange glowing rock (insert groans here people, this fiction shall get better within a moment). Without speaking a single word, Kuno raised the rock and threw it at Ranma and walked away. Ranma caught the rock, and started to examine the item, only to get surrounded by the same strange glow of the rock and disappear.

"Oh where, oh where, did little Ranma go? Oh where, oh where, did he go?" This was... sung by a 'slightly' drunk Soun Tendo three days after the battle-royal. Normally, no one at the Tendo household would have batted a eye at the drunk Tendo, let alone listen to him, but today is not a... is there ever a normal day in Nermia... typical day in Nermia. Three days have gone by without one word from Ranma or his location, as such, people there were at edge thinking of both the economy and of Akane's anger and for a few, their lives.

Soun was just about to 'sing' again, but his middle daughter, Nabiki, quickly slapped him across the face and left, as she left she was thinking, 'Ranma, where the hell did you disappear to!'

AN: My first try at a comedy here folks, when I have a 'slight' buzz. I'd write the second chapter after the buzz wears off, so that I follow my... whatever style of writing I follow. Please R&R, though I'm still deciding on whom Ranma will wind up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Baldur's Gate II (Second chapter), they are owned and copyrighted by their respective owners.


End file.
